In the past, cosmetics were generally used indoors, but recently, with a change in life style such as popularization of leisure, cosmetics are increasingly used outdoors. Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for a cosmetic that can be easily carried and used.
Accordingly, a cosmetic that can be simply carried and used by impregnating a liquid-state make-up in an impregnated foam has been developed.
A compact that keeps an impregnated foam impregnated with a liquid-state make-up to make a user feel cool in summer has been sold. Users press the impregnated foam with a liquid-state make-up by a puff to put the liquid-state make-up on the puff and scrub the puff on the face.
The impregnated foam is a foamed product, that is, a sponge or a urethane foam.
A method of impregnating a liquid-state make-up on a cosmetic impregnated foam is described with reference to FIG. 1.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a container 20 fixed to a fixing holder 10 is first filled with a liquid-state make-up through one nozzle 30.
Next, an impregnated foam 40 is put on the liquid-state make-up in the container 20.
Then, the liquid-state make-up is impregnated into the impregnated foam by pressing the impregnated foam 40 with a pressing member 50.
However, there is a problem in the method of FIG. 1 that only one color can be expressed.
That is, when two or more liquid-state make-ups with different colors are impregnated, the liquid-state make-ups with different colors are mixed with each other, so the commercial value decreases.
Accordingly, it has been required to develop an apparatus for a cosmetic impregnated foam having a high commercial value by impregnating two or more liquid-state make-ups with different colors, and a method of manufacturing the cosmetic impregnated foam.